Batfamily--(Ab)Normal Days
by Wondering Snow
Summary: Because Dick was bored. And it worked out great as everyone ended up blaming the dog. Well...he hoped. What's life without a bit of excitement? Oneshots on the Batfamily, because they're just that; a family. -Rated T to be safe.
1. An (Ab)Normal Day At The Wayne Manor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Quel dommage. Enjoy!**

_An (Ab)Normal Day At The Wayne Manor_

It was an abnormal day in the Wayne Manor as the entire family was home doing various activities that surprisingly did not involve stopping crime or working on anything related to that. Hence the word 'abnormal.'

Dick was bored. So painfully bored. And sitting with Tim going over collage math was not something that would make him un-bored.

Alfred, the best butler in most everyone's opinions, was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for that night. A sweet and spicy orange sauced chicken over fired vegetables and a bowl of Jasmine white rice with a side of Asian sesame salad. And a fresh batch of the infamous Alfred's Cookies for dessert.

Bruce Wayne was the head of the family (or so he thought, everyone knew that it was actually Alfred who ran the Manor),the number one man for remaining in first place in 'Most Sexiest Men' magazines (among a numerous things) and father to four boys and one girl (who was most likely at the moment in China kicking butt). He was currently holed up in his office, slumped in his chair, filling out an everlasting supply of paper work that Wayne Enterprise kindly decided to dump on him (it was his company for heaven's sakes!). He sighed as he painfully pulled himself more upright and started sorting through the papers, rolling his eyes here and there as he read the ideas that some of his managers had come up with. No, they were not going to build firemen poles from floor to floor. They could very well take the elevator or stairs. Apparently some wanted a pool on the roof to go swimming while on break. Well, they could probably install a fountain. With some fish. And maybe a duck or two.

Down in the Garage, Jason, the rogue child recently turned un-rogue (well, getting there) was trying to fix his run-down broken Volvo. He was quickly starting to get quite agitated as his car was determined to not become fixed. He glared at the car, which he had given the title of The Charlene; named after a girl he had had a crush on back when he was alive for the first time and attending Gotham Academy (the name just seemed to fit as Charlene had been quite stubborn), but unfortunately glaring didn't fix it.

"Is it this wire or that wire?" He muttered to himself holding in each hand (what looked like to him) five thousand different wires. Shrugging his shoulders he randomly plopped one into a socket and connected it, hoping that he got the right one. He didn't. A string of beautiful curses flew from his mouth as he jerked his hand away hoping the electric shock didn't leave a burn. His hand came back dripping in some sort of black gooey stuff, its origin unknown.

"Okay then, not the blue one." He wiped his hand on his pants, rummaging through a tool box and pulling out more wires. "Maybe the red?"

Damian, the youngest bird of the family was exercising a great deal of self-control by not yelling at his cat, Alfred. He had been sitting there for the past hour with it, trying to train it how to sit on command. It wasn't working. So now he decided how to teach it to 'come'.

"Alfred," Damian said sharply, "Come." The cat looked at its owner and simply meowed, not moving an inch.

"Come." Damian repeated louder. Instead of the cat coming, a massive, barking Great Dane came barreling towards the ten year old, knocking Damian over and licking his face.

"Down boy!" Damian tried to push his dog off him, "Sit!" The dog sat. "On the floor!" Titus got off Damian and sat on the floor.

"Good boy, Titus." Damian said approvingly to his dog, picking himself up. He turned to Alfred the Cat, and frowned at it.

"You should learn from Titus. _He_ knows how to come and sit."

Alfred the Cat looked at Damian.

"Meow."

Ignoring all the ruckus that his younger brother was making in the hallway outside the living room, Tim straightened the books and paper he had laying on the coffee table and handed his oldest brother, who was sprawled out on a chair next to him, a pencil and blank sheet of paper.

"Okay, now that I re-explained that to you for the seventh time, find X." He had trying to help Dick prepare for his collage test that was coming up longer than Damian had been trying to teach the cat how to sit.

Dick looked at the paper, took the pencil, wrote something on the math sheet that was lying in front of him, and handed it back to the seventeen-year old.

Tim took a deep breath and let it out, knowing that a headache was on its way. "No Dick. When they say 'Find X,' they mean solve the equation, not circle the letter X on the paper."

Dick moaned and dramatically threw his hands up into the air and flopped onto the couch with a dramatic sigh. "Oh Timmy! I dothest not knowest what thouest sayest!"

"Dick, solve the equation." Tim repeated, ignoring his brother, who was miming a person dying in excruciating pain.

"But Timmers, I'm booaarrrddd!" Dick wailed.

"You're doing math! How could you be bored?"

Dick looked over at the seventeen-year old sitting next to him. "You know, I think you're the only person on this earth who has ever said that before." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Dick, your math problems aren't going to solve themselves, you know."

"Posh on math problems," Dick said with a wave of his hand. "I can't focus right now." Tim groaned and seriously considered joining Damian in training the cat.

Dick grinned and turned to his little brother who was looking at him with an expression that read _How are you even a college student with straight A's? _

"Because I'm awesome," Dick answered reading Tim's face. Tim's next face read one of _Right. Do your math_.

"But Timsters, I'm boorred!" he repeated and slouched further on the couch.

It was just then that Jason stormed into the room, his clothes and hands black with his hair sticking straight up looking like he'd just styled his hair to resemble that of a porcupine or he had just suffered from an electric shock.

"Of course, it had to be the green wire. Why on earth was the stupid wire _green_!?" Jason muttered to himself under his breath.

"Having a bit of car trouble, Jay?" Dick inquired sitting up a bit, trying (and failing) to keep the huge grin off his face.

The string of curses was an answer enough

"Well, you're not the only one having some problems; Dick here is having brain trouble." Tim said sarcastically, jutting a thumb at said person.

"I already told you, Timm-arroo. I'm bored, not having brain trouble."

Jason looked from Dick to Tim than back to Dick. "You've always have brain trouble."

"Huh!? Jay! How could you be so mean?" Jason just looked at Dick.

"You know, Dick-" Tim started to say but wasn't able to finish his insult-er, sentence, because Titus chose that moment to charge into the room, holding in his mouth what looked to be the remains of some sort of electrical device, Damian running in after him, yelling at his dog in Arabic.

The Great Dane wasn't able to slow itself down, so the dog simply collided with an already very annoyed Jason Todd. The force of the charging dog caused Jason to stumble backwards, trip over the coffee table, and fall onto it. Papers went flying everywhere, and the ones that didn't were quickly drenched in Tim's coffee that had been in its mug only five seconds ago. Tim, for his part, had lunged forward in an desperate act to save his computer from being smashed by Jason (and the dog that was on Jason), which ended up in a failure, due to the fact that Damian, who had tripped over Dick's extended legs, crashed right into him.

All in all it was a moment of chaos, annoyance and barking (and swearing). And when Bruce walked in the Living Room to ask Tim a question, he found said person underneath a pile of bodies and one barking dog.

He sighed and agreed with himself to ask the question later. After he had a cookie, of course.

"If my computer is broken, you two are going to be the ones to write up the new code I was working on for five days." Tim threatened with a growl, his voice sounding muffled, after his brothers had stopped yelling. To some degree.

"Get off me you stupid dog!" Jason yelled at the dog, which didn't move, deciding it was quite comfortable on top of the young adult.

"Tt-Todd don't you dare touch my dog. Drake, get your face out of my face!" Damian tried to push himself off of the seventeen year old, and that only made things worse.

"You know Damian, I am hungry, but your foot doesn't look very appetizing." Dick joked as he tried pushing his younger brother's foot away from his mouth. That caused Damian to roll over and fall half on top of Jason and the dog and half on Tim and the floor.

"Woops, sorry there, Little D, here, let me help you," Dick said before any of his brothers could start yelling at him. He stood up and stepped forward, and tripped over his math book that had fallen on the floor. He toppled on top of the dog. The dog barked and scrambled up. Jason swore in five different languages. Tim's computer broke. Damian yelled in Arabic. Tim very quickly joined Damian.

"Ahem," the noise quickly ceased and the boys looked (for the ones that could) over to see Alfred standing in the doorway.

"Dinner has been prepared and is now ready."

"Ahh…thanks Alfie!" Dick said.

"Wonderful, now if you're all done crushing poor Master Timothy, I shall see you soon," Alfred then left, turning to the cat that had walked in a little earlier and had been sitting on the floor watching the events unfold.

"Come now, Alfred," Alfred said to the cat and walked out the door, the cat quickly following.

"Oh, now it learns how to 'come,'" Damian grumbled.

"Damian, tell your stupid dog to get ! #$ off me!" Jason yelled.

"Titus, go sit!" Damian ordered. The dog sadly obeyed, and, with what Jason could've sworn, a look of disappointment from having to move from its comfortable spot on the top of the pile, scrambled down from it and sat down on the floor. Jason finally managed to pick himself up and off the coffee table with a groan and glare at the dog. Damian managed to stand up and walked over to the discombobulated electrical device that Titus and stole from him and joined Jason at glaring at the dog.

"You owe me a new iPod," He said to his Great Dane.

"Woof!" The dog answered.

"And you owe me a new computer and code," Tim seethed. "I was five days into that thing, and you,-argh!" Tim threw his hands up in exasperation and seriously considered throwing the left over remains of his computer at Jason, Damian, and mostly the dog.

"Now, now, Timmy," Dick said in a soothing voice, "Think happy thoughts that don't involve hurting anybody or any animals."

Tim glared at him.

Jason scoffed. "Yeah right, I still have to fix that darn car, and now I smell like dog."

"Tt-you always do."

"I have half the mind to shoot that dog. And you while I'm at it."

Damian snorted, "You can try, but a buffoon like you would never be able to."

"Is that a challenge?" Jason shot back.

"You aren't going to do anything until you type up my five days' worth of code." Tim spoke up, picking up his broken computer. It was a good thing he made sure all his info was always saved on his other one. "And this is what I get for trying to help Dick with his math."

"Aww Timmy, it wasn't all bad! At least I'm not bored anymore." Dick cackled and looked very pleased with himself. Tim rolled his eyes. _Figures_.

**A/N: Kinda annoyed with the ending, but meh. This idea came from me being bored. And thinking of the Batboys. And yeah. So, your thoughts/comments/anything else is always welcomed, so please leave a review on what you thought! (If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please tell me, I **really** don't like improper spelling/grammar) I do have another fic written up about the Batboys at the zoo, and will/may probably post that sometime in the week.**

**-Wondering Snow **


	2. An (Ab)Normal Day At The Zoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It really is quite sad. My friend and I are such fangirls over the Batboys, it's really funny we'll somehow turn anything into a DC reference. So, this is for all the fangirls :) **

_An (Ab)Normal Day At Gotham Zoo_

"This is a bad idea," Tim said for the fourth time as he looked the title at the top of his map,'Welcome to Gotham City's Public Zoo!'

"Oh come on, Timmy, it'll be fun!" Dick's blue eyes were bright with excitement and a huge grin was spread across his face. He slung an arm around Tim and Jason. "We get to spend the entire day together with no worries! Hakuna Mattata!"

"Sure. Why did I agree to come again?" Jason brushed Dick's arm off from his shoulder and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He winked to two girls passing by, both who giggled, one whispering to the other, "He's so hot!"

"Because Alfred told you to," Tim answered while looking at the map. Everyone knew that Alfred's word was law.

Alfred had been the one to suggest (cough*order*cough) that they go to the Zoo for the day instead of, in his words, "Gallivanting around my clean house like a bunch of hooligans." He had tried to get Bruce to go with them, but Bruce managed to sneakily weasel his way out, claiming that he had a "hot date" (in an most un-like Bruce fashion). His 'hot date' had turned out to be Selina, who hadn't even been aware that they were going on a date until Bruce called her five minutes after Alfred 'suggested' they go to the zoo. He had told her he didn't want to be at the park when his kids would inevitably destroy it.

"Oh, right." Jason said, remembering his reason. "Well, I'm going to get some ice-cream." Jason walked towards the little concessions stand that he had spotted and placed his order.

"Dick, I don't think this is such a good idea. I mean, what if someone recognizes us?" Tim glanced around the crowded zoo, though thankfully no one was looking at them. "That would be a disaster."

"We'll be fine, Timbers." Dick said dismissively.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Remember the last time you said that? _The Disneyland Incident_?"

"Hey, I can safely say, was _not_ my fault. That was all Wally's fault, I had nothing to do with it." Dick waved it off. "You worry too much. Besides, it'll be fun!"

"Tt, Drake does not know the meaning of 'fun'," Damian snorted, not taking his eyes off the bobcat he was drawing.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha." He said sarcastically. "Now that's funny, coming from you."

"Well you know Baby-Bird," Jason said, coming back, trying (and failing) to eat an ice-cream cone that had seven scoops, all different flavors piled on top of each other. "The kid's got a point."

Tim scowled at him, "I'm just thinking practically here. And you do realize that technically Damian's the baby of the family, right?"

Jason glanced over at the ten-year old, who was occupied with his drawing. "Yeah, no. You'll always be Baby-Bird. 'Sides, you are the smallest."

Tim looked at him incredulously, "What? I'm taller than Damian!"

"That will change when I turn thirteen." Damian stated.

Tim groaned and turned to Dick, who had been reading something on a map. "Dick, help me out here?"

Dick looked up and grinned. "Nope, I agree with Jay."

"That's it, I give up." Tim sighed in defeat. He turned back to Jason, and decided to change the subject before they started talking about how he hadn't had needed to shave yet, even though he was seven-teen. "How on earth did you even get _seven_ scoops of ice-cream?"

"It's something called charm." Jason smirked. "Which, by the way, you don't have."

"And you're telling me you do?"

"For someone so smart, you're sometimes quite slow." Jason snickered, "Anyways, can we go somewhere else? I don't really feel like watching this bobcat eat grass all day." He started off for the next exhibit.

"Bobcats do not eat grass!" Damian stated, "Even an imbecile like you should know that."

"So what do they eat?" Dick asked, trying to steer the conversation towards safer waters.

"Well," Damian began, "Bobcats are able to survive for long periods of time without food, but will hunt when prey is abundant. They hunt by stalking their prey and ambushing it. They like to eat small animals such as squirrels, birds, and fish—"

"Okay, okay! Can we please skip the history lesson here?" Jason griped. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, currently we're headed to the polar bears," Tim answered, glancing at the map again, although he'd pretty much memorized it already. "And it would be more like an animal science lesson, not a history lesson."

"Hey, do you think they have baleen whales here?" Dick asked excitedly. "Maybe we could swim with some of those!"

Tim, Jason and Damian stopped walking and looked at him.

"We're at a zoo, Grayson," Damian said to Dick with a voice asking '_are you an idiot?_' "Not SeaWorld*."

"True. And from the looks of it, we'll never be able to again, considering what happened last time we went there…" Dick said with a sigh.

"Yeah Jay, did you really have kill that poor seagull?" Tim asked, annoyed.

"It wouldn't shut up!" Jason retorted.

"And neither would Damian after that, we actually had to bury the thing. I'm pretty sure he's holding a grudge against you."

"Killing that seagull made everything else worth it." Jason said proudly.

"Tt-Drake, you did not help matters when you complained to the manager about the poor design of the rides." Damian said snarkily. "You truly are an idiot."

Tim glared at him, "For one thing, it _was_ a poor design, and like you were any better, insulting the manager calling her 'fat and stupid' in front of the entire park. At least I was _somewhat_ polite."

"Well, the one good thing from that field day was seeing Bruce's face when he got word of what we did. That was priceless!" Dick said stopping the argument before it got out of hand. He shook his head and grinned as he remembered what had transpired that day. "Although I gotta say the lecture I got for swimming with the penguins wasn't. I should have gotten a reward, do you know how cold that water is?"

Jason face-palmed. "I still can't believe you actually did that. I was just joking, you know."

"Technically you didn't swim with them; you went into the water and jumped right back out." Damian pointed out.

"Jay, this is Dick we're talking about here," Tim said avoiding a crowd of teenagers. "I'm surprised he didn't try to climb up the Atlantis Ride with one hand."

"I thought about it, but I chose the penguins instead."

"Yeah, let's hope that this won't be a repeat of SeaWorld." Tim said, ignoring Jason's muttered 'as if.' "I don't think Bruce can handle getting another call about crazy kids destroying the parks. _His_ crazy kids."

"Well so far this has gone okay," Dick said, glancing around as if to make sure everything was where it needed to be. "It's actually quite enjoyable."

"If you discount the blazing sun, and screaming kids," Jason said.

"And the fact that I have a pile of paper work waiting for me, on top of a meeting I still have to prepare for with LexCorp," Tim added.

"And that fact both Drake and Todd are with us," Damian remarked, ignoring the 'Hey!'s that came from said people.

"Dami, don't be mean," Dick chided. "And—" Dick was cut off by said person swearing in Arabic.

"I forgot my sketchbook at the Bobcat exhibit." Damian growled. "We must go back."

"We just walked all the way here," Jason pointed out. "We can always go pick it up later."

"No. We must go back." Damian turned on his heel and strode away.

Jason's complaining was quickly hushed by Dick as the boys retraced their steps. They soon arrived where they had just left, to find the place crowded. Apparently they were doing an Animal Encounter, and allowing the people to pet the bobcat.

"Do you know where you left it?" Dick asked craning his neck to see over the huge crowd, which was mostly teenage girls.

"Near the bench," Damian answered, pushing his way through the crowd towards it. It was just then that Jason accidentally bumped into a girl, knocking her over and nearly falling on her, but he regained his balance.

"Sorry," Jason apologized, "Let me help you," He bent down to help the girl up, who took one look at him and her jaw dropped, staring at him.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" Jason asked, trying to break the awkward moment.

"You-you're Jason Todd-Wayne…" _Uh-oh_, Jason thought, his eyes growing wide. _That's not good_. The girl's state of shock quickly turned into one of excitement as she screamed aloud for the entire park to hear.

"YOU'RE THE WAYNE BROTHERS!" The girl looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. The yell caused everyone (well, mostly the girls, and there were _a lot_ of girls) to turn and look at Jason, Tim and Dick.

"AND YOU'RE DICK GRAYSON! AHHH~!" Another girl screamed. Her friend who was standing next to her took one look at Dick and almost fainted.

"And is that your sister?!" Another asked, pointing to Tim.

"Run." Tim said (promptly ignoring the last comment). Dick grabbed Damian who had walked back over to them, his sketchbook tucked under one arm and they bolted, a screaming hoard of fangirls following them. They ran for their lives.

XxXx

"Do you see them?" Tim asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," Jason answered, peaking around the side of the building. "But they're out there. Stalking their prey like vultures." He actually shivered. Fangirls were _scary_.

"We should make a run for it and try to meet up with Dick and Damian near the lion exhibit." The boys had split up in their mad run for survival, Jason with Tim and Dick and Damian respectively. Jason and Tim had finally managed to outrun their half of the fangirls, and were currently hiding behind the side of a gift shop.

"Yeah, I can't seem 'em, but they're most definitely out there. We can't hide behind this bathroom forever. We're just going to have to run for it."

Tim took a deep breath mentally preparing himself and nodded. "Let's go."

They cautiously stepped out from behind started sneaking away. Their victory was short lived when they heard the excited shriek of The Fangirls. They glanced back over their shoulders and felt more fear by the sight that met them than fighting some of Gotham's worst criminals.

"They're here, go! Go! Go!" Jason yelled. He and Tim took off, the fangirls hot on their heels. The boys made a mad dash for safety, but the Fangirls were gaining.

"Dick Grayson is at the Lion Exhibit!" Tim cried over his shoulder. That did the trick. Five seconds later Tim and Jason were in the clear, their half of the fangirls making a mad run for the Lion Exhibit, all of them screaming their heads off.

"Good idea." Jason said as he and Tim slowly stopped running and took a seat on a bench. "Although I do feel a little sorry for Dick."

Tim smirked. "All's fair in love and war."

XxXx

"I am never going to the zoo again. Ever." Damian growled as held up the icepack to his swollen knee.

"Okay, so maybe we should have worn the disguises, but you can't say you didn't have fun." Dick finished bandaging his scraped elbows and sat down next to the youngest Wayne boy.

"Fun. Right. Running from fangirls is most definitely not fun, Dick." Tim said, trying to dry himself off with some paper towels. Unfortunately Dick had done the same thing that Tim had, and they ended up ratting out on each other, thereby accomplishing nothing except switching groups of fangirls (so basically an unplanned Castling). They had all met up some time after they had split, and had hid for the rest of the day, trying to make their way to the exit. Along the way Damian had scrapped both knees by falling off the tram while it had been moving, and accidentally used Dick to break his fall. Tim had fallen into the duck pond, and Jason was sporting several cuts and bruises from their mad run for salvation.

"I tell you no super villain or alien conqueror would stand a chance against a hoard of fangirls." Jason stated. "I will never again underestimate their strength. Or their perseverance."

"Amen to that," Tim said. They got up and started making their way to Dick's car, all relieved it was over and that the Wayne Manor had an iron fence in front of the house.

They paused when Damian abruptly stopped walking and swore.

"What's wrong, lil D?" Dick asked. Damian had a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"I forgot my sketchbook at the lion exhibit."

**A/N: This thought came to me while I was at the Wild Animal Park with my friends, and was one I wanted to try writing :) And I have to admit that if I was a girl at Gotham Zoo, I would be right along with the rest of the girls, screaming my head off and chasing after the Batboys. And I'm proud to say it. Vive le fangirls! Huzza! (we shall never give up!) XD Reviews are greatly welcomed! **

***SeaWorld is kind of like a zoo, only for water animals and such and has several rides. (The name kinda explains it) It's located in San Diego, for those of you who don't know of it. (I'm not sure if it has other locations, so yeah) I know that's a bad explanation, but if you just Google it, it'll pop up :)**

**Again, thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**-Wondering Snow**


	3. An (Ab)Normal Encounter With A Magician

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, enjoy!**

**Thank you BluSkyRose for all your help and support 3**

**Dedicated to two of my younger sisters, for their love of my stories and the smiles they give me when they finish reading them.**

An (Ab)Normal Encounter With A Magician

It was no secret that the BatFamily wasn't very partial to magic users. Especially evil, annoying, amateur magic users. And that was probably half the reason why Jason, or rather Red Hood, had let his mouth run lose with insults or curses to particularly annoying wannabe one. Or both at the same time.

He and Red Robin had been about to bust a drug cartel when their plans had been interrupted by, much to their dismay, a magician who called herself SparkaSparkle, for reasons that, frankly, neither of them could fathom. It turned out that her powers were able to turn things into sparkles, some sort of woodland creatures or a tree.

But in any case, Jason was annoyed because SparkaSparkle didn't know the meaning of 'staying unconscious' or 'shutting the #$%! up' and he hadn't drank his second cup of coffee that morning so his patience was all but gone. And that was probably how he ended up getting hit by a blast of SparkaSparkle's sparkles and landing himself in this situation in the first place.

After finally knocking her out (Tim wasn't sure the sparkles would come off his suit, and that was a very happy thought) and handing her over the proper authorities, Tim walked over behind an upturned car and sighed. "Really, Jay?" He shook his head while he reached down and carefully picked up the little flop-eared bunny that Jason Todd now was. It even had some of the same appearances. The fur color was a reddish brown and there was a white patch on the top of his forehead between the ears.

"Don't look at me like that; you're the one who decided to tell her that her sparkles weren't sparkly." Even as a bunny Jason managed to glare. Tim walked over to his bike that parked in a nearby alleyway. He took off his cape and used it to cover Jason with to protect the little bunny from the wind. "Well, let's get you to the Cave and see what we can do."

XxXx

Jason was annoyed. Very annoyed. Being stuck as a bunny for a week was definitely not on top of his list of 'Things To Do.'

At least he knew that the spell would wear off within the week (or he hoped. Such was the pattern with magic users) After getting back to the Cave, Tim had changed out of costume into some more comfortable clothes and spoke with Zatanna, who had reassured them that the spell was temporary, and there wouldn't be any side effects. The only thing Jason could do now was wait (And that wasn't on his list either).

Jason hopped around the Cave floor, trying to entertain himself as Tim typed away on the computer, giving a report on their mission. After deciding that Tim was taking much too long (honestly, the kid went into _way_ too much detail) and that he was starving, Jason hopped onto his lap and sat on the keyboard.

Tim looked at the flop-eared bunny that was not allowing him to type in annoyance. "Jason, move." Jason didn't. "Jay, you do realize that I can just pick you up and move you, right?" Jason slowly hopped across the keyboard, and typed out on the computer _Just you try it._ "Seriously, Jay, I need to finish this report, now if you don't move—"

"Tim, why are you talking to a rabbit and why is it on my computer?" Tim looked up from pointing a finger at Jason to see that Bruce had entered the Cave and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Bruce, Jason. Jason, Bruce." Tim introduced. This time both of Bruce's eyebrows rose.

"I take it your patrol didn't go according to plan?"

_Not in the least._ Jason typed again.

"Did you talk to Zatanna?" Bruce asked, turning to Tim, who nodded and repeated what Zatanna had said.

Jason felt like banging his head against something when Tim and Bruce started talking about the drug cartel that they weren't able to bust, which lead to Wayne Enterprises somehow, which lead to Batman Inc. He was a little grateful when Dick and Damian rode back in the Cave from patrol, and then immediately regretted doing so. For as soon as Tim finished explaining to them what had happened, Dick wasted no time in picking up Jason, who had a hard time breathing as he was crushed against Dick's chest.

"He's so cute! Awww, Jaybird! Or should we call you Jaybunny?" Dick grinned at Jason, who was glaring at him, one ear up and the other down, the perfect look of an annoyed bunny. "Jaybunny it is!"

"You may want to try to let Jaybunny breath, Dick." Tim said with a laugh.

Jason managed to scramble out of Dick's clutches and hopped back on the computer. If he could, he would have crossed his arms over his chest, but unfortunately he couldn't do that stuck as a bunny, so he settled for typing _I will bite_ with an angry smiley face instead.

"Where's he going to stay?" Damian asked.

Bruce spoke up from where he was fixing something on one of the computers. "He could probably sleep with the dog."

_No._ Jason typed, his bunny glare still in place.

"He can stay with me!" Dick's blue eyes were bright as he picked Jason up again, despite his efforts to run away. "It'll be just like old times." Jason sent imploring eyes to Tim, practically begging to free him from his doom.

"I'm not sleeping with a bunny, sorry Jay." Tim said, putting his hands up. "You could always sleep with the cat."

"Tt-Obviously that doesn't appeal with him either, you idiot." Damian snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure Jay would enjoy sleeping with the fish then." Tim said sarcastically.

"I always knew you were an idiot, I just hadn't realized how much of one you are, Drake."

"So what does that make you?" Tim shot back.

The two younger one's bickering stopped when Alfred entered the Cave and announced that dinner was ready, not the least surprised to find that the second bird was now a bunny.

"I do recall a time when Master Bruce was brought home as a llama." Alfred said after he had heard the story. "It was quite amusing."

The boys started cracking up as the thought of their adoptive father as a llama in a batsuit popped into the minds.

Bruce frowned. "It's not that funny."

Dick was half dead from laughing on the floor, still holding a very put off bunny.

"Tell me you have pictures," Tim said to Alfred with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure it's time for dinner, let's go eat." Bruce said, quickly getting up and herding the family upstairs before Alfred could bring them out.

"And the time Master Richard was turned into a zebra."

XxXx

Life as a bunny was all that bad, Jason supposed. Except for fact that Dick always took him everywhere, and wouldn't stop holding him. (Not that Jason would admit it, but he was a little bit touched by Dick's proclaimed love for him, and that he would always make sure that Jason had everything (and more) than a bunny needed). Or when Titus decided that he looked good to eat, and Jason, the dog and the cat, who had somehow ended up getting roped into the chase, ended up running all around the house, the only thing saving it and them being Alfred. It was comforting to know that Alfred's authority was supreme over animals as well as humans. Actually, Jason wouldn't have been surprised if it was superior over some unknown alien species. You just didn't mess with butlers. Especially one that was the butler to _The _Batman.

But as the days grew on and a week past (apparently the spell would last a bit longer, or maybe _a lot_ longer than one week) Jason was growing more annoyed, and he really wanted be returned to his normal state. He hid from Dick (mostly in Tim's room, it was clean and quiet) but Tim was usually working, reading or playing the piano or some other instrument when he had time, and after a while Jason would grow board and leave.

As it turned out, the person he hung around the most during those days was Damian. The kid was surprisingly nice, although the fact that Jason was a bunny probably had something to do with it. And in all honesty, even though he would never admit it, Damian did feel a little left out when Dick spent all his time with Jason.

A little while after Jason had been transformed into a bunny, when Damian was drawing in his room, Jason hopped in and sat on his bed with him. Neither of them would have called it 'bonding,' more like companionable silence. Jason wasn't sure if Damian had noticed when he had started petting him, but he didn't mind. And so the boys spent their free time together, (more like when Damian was free, as a bunny Jason didn't have that needed to get done) and it was something they both enjoyed.

When the blessed day came, and Jason was _finally _reverted back into his normal self, he could have danced with joy. He didn't miss the small damper in Damian's mood. Contrary to popular belief, Jason was actually quite perceptive. But he was glad (Dick sure was rubbing off on him if he was now trying to make sure his little brothers were happy. And he was surprised to find himself happy to do it) to notice the positive change in Damian's attitude two days later.

A smile played around the corners of Jason's lips as watched the happy expression that was on Damian's face when he saw what Jason had gotten him. At least the kid could experience a little bit of what a normal childhood felt like. "Glad you could make the family a little bigger, bro."

He finished pulling on his gloves and quietly slipped away to join Red Robin in busting that drug cartel, and hopefully things would go according to plan this time. (He ignored the little part in his brain that was laughing at him for even thinking that.)

XxXx

Brue stifled a yawn as he slowly walked towards his bedroom, glad he was finally going to make it to be after five hours of a tiresome patrol. He paused walking down the hallway when he noticed that light that was coming out of Damian's partially closed door (he should have been in bed right now) and a the quiet noise.

Bruce couldn't help the small smile when he peeked through the door. Sitting on Damian's bedroom floor, all lined up perfectly in a row (or mostly), was Titus the Great Dane, Alfred the Cat, Fish the Fish, and, apparently there was a new addition that Bruce hadn't been made aware of, a small, fluffy flop-eared bunny. Bruce shook his head. Although the boys had decided that going to the zoo once had been more than enough, Bruce wouldn't have been surprised if there would soon be an entire zoo in his house.

"Now," Damian was seated across from his animals, his legs folded underneath him. He reached forward and carefully picked up the bunny, holding it gently in his arms. "Titus, Alfred, Fish, meet Jason. Jason, welcome to the family."

Bruce silently turned and continued walking towards his bedroom, his small smile still on his face.

And family they were.

**A/N: Sorry about the long absence, was busy with life. So, where this sweet, fluffy thing came from, I'm not exactly sure. But I hope you enjoyed it! I never thought I would write a Jason and Damian brotherly fic, but here it is. (And I do have a Damian-centric one planned as well) On that note, I'd love to hear what you thought of it :) Come on, Jason and the Batfamily deserve your reviews x) **

**I do have the next fic planned, (I think) so it should be up there within the next week. However, just for my sake, I'm going to say that I'll post ever two weeks at the latest. So somewhere in between there. **

**Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoyed it (as I write this for your entertainment)!**

**-Wondering Snow**


	4. An (Ab)Normal Evening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

An (Ab)Normal Evening At The Wayne Manor

"Obviously, I should have the remote, as I am the most competent person out of you two idiots." Damian stated, and tried to take the remote from Jason's hand. Jason, who was sitting at the end of the couch, simply placed it out of the ten-year olds reach.

"Nuh-uh," Jason said, not bothering to look at Damian. "There's no way you're choosing the movie again, if I watch another animal documentary I'll go crazy." He propped his feet up on the coffee table, and switched through the channels, stopping at some war show.

"Don't you mean crazier than you already are, Todd?" Damian said snarkily, attempting again to get the remote.

"Jason, please. Can't we watch something that's actually useful?" Tim asked with an exasperated voice. "Change the channel."

"Oh contraire mon ami, I've got the remote*." Jason smirked.

Damian scoffed and tried to lay claims to the remote. He climbed on top of Tim who was sitting in the middle of the couch, in between the two other boys, fiddling on his phone while he waited the movie to begin (if they ever got round to choosing one, that is).

"Damian, get off me!" Tim didn't take his eyes of the screen, and used his free hand to push his younger brother off him.

"And three strikes, he's out folks!" Jason snickered, imitating someone who would do a baseball commentary.

"Enough Todd—I demand you hand that device this instant!" Damian snarled, and lunged for Jason.

Tim's phone was knocked out of his hands by Damian's feet, and it didn't take more than five seconds for "Operation #63: Give Me That Darn Remote!" to take place.

It came to an abrupt halt when said remote disappeared, and the boys looked up to see it in the hands of the one and only Dick Grayson (who had a big grin on his face).

"Grayson give me the remote!"

"Oh for heaven's sakes, I'll just choose the movie."

"Replacement, there's _no _way you're choosing the movie again. The last one was complete crap."

"Excuse me? That was partially _your_ idea."

"Oh please Drake, only you could choose something as stupid as that."

"Shut up, Demon Spawn."

"GUYS!" The arguing ceased as Dick plopped himself down on the couch in between Tim and Damian. "We're here to spend _quality time_ with each other, not bicker like…like we usually do."

"Right, you hear that-wait, why do you have the remote?" Tim looked at his older brother.

"Simple," Dick answered, his grin becoming quite mischievous, "I'm the oldest _and_ prettiest."

"What does you being pretty have anything to do with anything?"

Jason snorted. "You? The prettiest? Yeah right. It's common knowledge that I'm the hottest."

"Oh please, Todd. Spare us your terribly confused mind's opinions." Damian scoffed. "As far as physical appearances go, Father has the best, so therefore it only makes sense that I-"

"Okay, okay. Can we please just choose a movie and start watching something already?" Tim groaned, interrupting Jason's and Damian's little beauty contest.

"Five steps ahead of you, little brother," Dick said, getting up and placing a DVD into the player.

"What did you choose?" Damian asked trying to see the cover Dick was hiding.

"It's a surprise!" Dick answered with a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

"This had better be a good surprise, unlike the…the…_thing_ you chose last time." Jason said with a shudder.

"Yeah," Tim nodded his head, "That was pretty awful."

"Um, actually, that was Bruce's idea."

Tim and Jason looked at each other.

"Ohhhhh," The two boys said at the same time. "That makes more sense."

They boys fell silent as the movie began, but that very quickly changed as the theme song started playing, and they realized what their eldest brother had chosen.

"There is no way on earth-"

"Dick, turn it off, now!"

"Grayson, I do not understand your choice of prefrences-"

Dick just cackled.

'_I used to wonder what friendship could be!' _The T.V sang, the volume on max. _'My Little Pony…'_

"Okay, that's enough of this," Tim said, trying to get the remote from Dick who simply held it out of reach.

'_Until you shared all its magic with me!'_

"Dick, turn that off now! It's burning my eyes!" Jason yelled, reaching across Tim, trying to get the ever elusive remote.

'_And magic makes it all complete! Yeah, My Little Pony…'_

"No Jay!" Dick said, trying to contain his laughter. "This is good for your moral constitution!"

"'Moral constitution my foot!' We are not watching this!" And thus "Operation #64: Give Me That Darn Remote!" took place. Again.

"Would all you imbeciles be quiet!" Damian snapped. "I am trying to comprehend what this could possibly be about."

'_Do you know you're all my very best…Friends!'_

"It not something worth trying to, Damian." Tim said with a grunt, as he was stuck between his two wrestling older brothers.

"Don't listen to him, Dami," Dick called out. "It's got great morals and character development!"

"Dick, shut up before you poison the kid's mind more!"

"Jason, stop elbowing me!" Tim tried to push Jason off him, which didn't really work.

"Jay, this is perfect thing for you, trust me." Dick said, trying to speak in a therapeutic manner, but instead ended up laughing. "It can help heal you, friendship is magic!"

"Watching some stupid pink ponies dance around will do just the opposite." Jason argued back. "We're not watching this!"

"They're not only ponies! There's unicorns and Spike, who's a dragon. I think."

"This pony bears an uncanny resemblance to Flash." Damian stated, glaring at the hyper pink pony bouncing around on the screen, his facial expression reading one of murder. "And is just as annoying.:

"That, I can agree on." Jason said. "Dick, give me the bloody remote!"

"Jay, we're going to watch this! I'm the oldest, I get to decide!"

"There's no point in watching anything if you two are going to be yelling the whole time!" Tim shouted, trying to make himself heard over the yelling that was already going on and the noise from the T.V (which was quite loud). "And the only person who's actually paying attention to the movie is Damian, which is really weird." Tim looked over at the ten-year old, whose brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Quiet Drake. No one is paying attention to you as usual." Damian said, not taking his eyes off the movie. "I am still confused as to how they can live like this; it is unnatural for ponies to sleep in beds."

"Don't even bother, Damian. It's not worth it."

"Tim, yes it is. And Jay, you do realize that you could just and manually take out the DVD?" Dick said with a raised eyebrow, the remote still in his hand.

"Takes too much effort." Jason answered.

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're very annoying. Now change the movie!"

"No Jay, we're going to finish this through to the end! We don't quit!" Dick said, saluting as though he was about to go into war.

"That's it, I need to smoke," Jason groaned in defeat.

"Excuse me, Master Jason, what did you just say?" The boys jumped in their seats just a little at the appearance of Alfred, who was holding a bowl of popcorn, an eyebrow raised. When he got there, they didn't know.

"Uh, I said, I need to…to…uh, I mean I'm going to have a stroke if we keep watching this!" Jason said, trying to save himself.

"Are you sure you didn't say 'you need to elope'?" Tim asked with an innocent face.

"Shut it, Replacement." Jason shot back.

"Or maybe it was just a joke." Dick snickered.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he's broke." Tim answered with a grin on his face.

Jason batglared at them.

Alfred just gave a little 'hnm' and set the popcorn down and left the room, not without giving Jason a pointed look.

"I tell you, Alfred has some sort of secret superpower." Jason said in a whisper after Alfred had left the room.

"Well, he is a butler…" Tim said with a shrug.

"And to _the_ Batman as well." Dick agreed. "So…"

"What is that immensely infuriating creature's name?" Damian asked, pointing to the screen. "It's giving me a headache."

"Dick is doing the same." Tim grumbled, though in a joking manner. Somewhat.

"I'm not actually sure which one that is…" Dick said with a frown. "Cherry Berry? I don't even know if there is a pony called that."

"No, that's Pinkie Pie." The boys looked over to the doorway to see that Bruce had walked into the T.V room and had glanced at the show. "And the one next to her Twilight Sparkle." He walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a book. "And the other one is Fluttershy." He said over his shoulder as he walked back out of the room.

There was a moment of silence, the only noise coming from the T.V.

"How…how did he know that?" Tim asked, stunned.

"Maybe that's what he does when he sits at the Batcomputer?" Dick joked. The image of Bruce, in the Batman cowl, watching My Little Pony on the Batcomputer was...no. Just no.

"Well, he is Batman…" Damian said.

"Do we _really _want to know?" Jason asked.

The four boys looked at each other.

"Let's just watch the movie." Dick answered. And they did just that.

**A/N: Lol, okay, that was fun to write! And I'm not really a MLP fan, but I've got quite a few friends who are, so that's where this idea came from. And I don't think Dick would be either, he just chose to watch that because he knew it would bug his brothers. That's what older siblings do. And who doesn't think that Alfred is amazing? I mean, honestly, without Alfred there would be no Batman. He doesn't get enough credit.**

**Anywho, I really hope you guys liked it, leave a review to let me know! (And your thoughts and all that good stuff).**

***Watch Lion King 1 1/2. That movie is so good! Actually, go watch all three, they're all super good!**


End file.
